


(Nothing To) Regret

by kaisoocatastrophe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAKA PWEDENG MAG ADJUST YUNG MAY AYAW SA GIRL SOO AT GIRL BAEK DYAN WAG NIYO NANG BASAHIN TO OH, Best Frenemies!KaiSoo, Crack, Fluff, Genderbend, Girl Baekhyun, Girl Kyungsoo, High School, MARAMING BAD WORDS SORRY PO!, Mutual Pining?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoocatastrophe/pseuds/kaisoocatastrophe
Summary: Kung saan ang last destination ng school field trip nina Jongin at Kyungsoo ay sa Enchanted Kingdom.“The magic lives forever!”Totoo nga ba?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	(Nothing To) Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po! pers taym ko pong makapagpost ng filipino fic kaya pasensya na po sa inconsistencies sa buong fic! Resulta din po yan ng Kyungsoo update na may nahagip na sapatos at pag-inom ko ng kape then isang large na cha tuk chak thai legend. Base lang din po sa totoong mga pangyayare sa buhay ko po yung iba na nandito. Sana maenjoy niyong basahin~

Araw ng Huwebes ginanap ang field trip ng Marikina High School, may klase ang mga estudyanteng hindi kasama sa aktibidad at ang mga kasama naman ay exempted sa klase hanggang Biyernes at may plus points pa sa grades sa lahat ng subjects. Excited si Kyungsoo na 4th year high school student na dahil noong grade 6 pa ang last niyang pagsama sa field trip at kasama niya pa ang mama niya, ngayon ay pinasama na siyang mag-isa.

 _WAAAAHHH WALANG KLASE! MAKAKAPUNTA NA RIN AKO SA ENCHANTED KINGDOM! WALA PA SI MAMA, WALANG MANINITA!_ Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya habang nagsisimula nang bumiyahe ang bus ng kanilang grupo mula IV – Achiever.

Hindi naman sa hindi brainy ang dalagang si Kyungsoo Amethyst Do kaya ganoon siya mag-isip, nabibilang nga siya sa star section simula 1st year, sadyang tamad lang siyang pumasok sa klase kasi 6AM ang oras ng pasok niya. May konting katamaran din sa paggawa ng mga pa-proyekto ng ilang guro at takot siya sa ibang mga guro na malahalimaw kung magturo at magalit eh hindi naman maayos magturo pero kaya niyang mag-survive. May mga moments nga na nauungusan niya sa scores ng periodical exams ang ilan sa mga nasa top 10 niyang mga kaklase. Neto nga lang 3rd grading, naungusan niya ang palaging top scorer nila sa English at Science na si Jongin. Si Jongin Nikolas Kim na running for valedictorian ng batch nila. Si Jongin Nikolas Kim na best frenemy niya. Well, declared niya lang iyon sa sarili niya na sinunod na lang ng kabilang panig.

Konting background sa pagiging best frenemies nila. Nagsimula iyon noong naging magkalapit yung puwesto ng mga silya nila noong 2nd year sila.

\-----

_Wala ang guro nila sa English kaya busy mag-sulat si Kyungsoo ng notes sa Math dahil mag-checheck na kinabukasan ng notebook nila. Tila elementary students ulit sila sa guro nilang si Misis Seroy dahil sa SOP niya na iyon tuwing end ng grading nila. Pero mukhang may mambibwisit na naman sa kanya dahil may nangangalabit na naman sa kanya mula sa likuran niya. Nangangalabit ng payong sa pisngi niya._

_“Kyungsoo!! gusto mong kantahan kita?” sabi ni Jongin na nakapuwesto ang silya sa likuran niya._

_“Kulas, nagsusulat ako, huwag mo kong bwisitin.”_

_“Kakantahan ka na nga eh! Ayaw mo bang marinig ang silveren voice ko?”_

_Hindi na lang umimik si Kyungsoo. Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang paglusot ng payong sa may butas ng silya niya. Ginagawa lang naman ni Jongin iyong payong niya bilang mic, iyong bag niya na nakasabit sa likod ng katabing silya ni Kyungsoo bilang piano at iyong silya ni Kyungsoo bilang mic stand._

_“I’m so glad you made time to see me_

_How’s life, tell me, how’s your family_

_I haven’t seen them in a while…”_

TANGINA. Ayan na naman si Jongin. _Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa isip-isip niya. Halos inaraw-araw na ni Jongin iyong pagkanta ng mash up ni Taylor Swift ng Back To December at Apologize na pinerform niya sa AMA’s. Kasagsagan ng ingay pa sa hiwalayan ng Tay-Tay couple._

_“So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I’m sorry for that night_

_And I’d go back to December all the time…”_

_“Kulas! please naman manahimik ka muna diyan, ang ingay-ingay mo, ang likot mo pa. Nagsusulat nga ako eh.” mahinahong pakiusap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ngunit tila walang narinig ang kaklase at ipinagpatuloy pa rin ang ginagawa._

_“I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry..”_

_“Jongin! putangina manahimik ka na sabi eh.” Medyo pasigaw nang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Napupuno na talaga siya sa kalokohan ng kaklase._

_“Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand...”_

_Hinigit na ni Jongin yung “mic” niya mula sa likuran ng silya ni Kyungsoo ngunit sumabit iyon kaya inilusot ulit ni Jongin sa silya na siyang dahilan kung bakit natamaan sa likod si Kyungsoo na nasaktan. At doon na talagang napuno si Kyungsoo._

_“And then he said, "It's too late to apologize"_

_It's too---“_

_“PUTANGINA SABI KO MANAHIMIK KA NA EH.” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo pagkatayo at pagkaharap niya kay Jongin. Hinila niya rin ang payong binatilyo at ibinato nang malakas sa sementong lapag ng classroom nila._

_“YUNG PAYONG KO!” Sigaw ni Jongin nang makitang naputol iyong hawakan ng payong niya pagkabato nito sa lapag._

_Medyo naguilty si Kyungsoo pero mas nangibabaw pa rin iyong bwisit niya. “SABI KO KASI MANAHIMIK KA NA KANINA. AYAN BUTI NGA SAYO.”_

_Hindi na lang umimik si Jongin dahil naluluha na._ Mama’s boy kasi _. Nagdadabog itong umupo ulit sa silya nito pagkatapos pulutin ang nasirang payong at itinagilid ang puwesto ng silya upang maiwasan kahit papaano sa peripheral vision niya ang puwesto ni Kyungsoo katulad ng ginagawa nito tuwing nagkakaalitan sila._

_Si Kyungsoo naman ay umupo na ulit sa silya niya at nagpatuloy na sa pagsusulat ng notes sa Math._

_\-----_

Iilan lang iyan sa mga magkaaway moments nila ni Jongin. Mas lamang pa rin ang mga araw na bati sila kaya nga ngayon magkatabi sila sa upuan sa bus pero may konting awkwardness sa pagitan nila dahil kababati lang nila noong Lunes mula sa isang magkaaway moment nila dalawang linggo na ang naakakalipas. Oo, matagal bumalik sa normal iyong pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Wala naman na silang nagawa sa puwesto nila sa bus dahil naplano na iyon bago pa sila nag-away.

Masaya ang biyahe nila dahil sa pa-trivia games ng tour guide nila. May limang destinations lang naman sila; Quezon Memorial Circle, Intramuros, PHIVOLCS, Nature Spring Plant at Enchanted Kingdom. Kakatapos lang nilang pumunta sa PHIVOLCS at papunta na sila sa Nature Spring Plant sa Laguna which means malapit-lapit na ang pag-apak nila sa Enchanted Kingdom.

Marami na namang natutunan si Kyungsoo. May iilan na narefresh lang sa isip niya dahil kapag nasa star section ka, maraming pinapabasang mga libro or artikulo sa kanila. Wala naman iyon kay Kyungsoo kasi mahilig naman siyang magbasa pero pamatay ang paggawa ng review o ang recitation patungkol sa mga binasa.

May biglang humarang sa paningin ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo madam?” Alok ni Jongin na kumakain na ng baon niyang isang balot ng Gardenia half loaf bread na Black Forest.

 _Akala ko hindi na ko kakausapin nitong lalake na to._ Aniya ni Kyungsoo sa isip-isip niya. Kanina kasi habang magkakasama silang grupo ng sampu na SOP sa field trip, nagtatawanan at nagbibiruan silang lahat pero wala masyadong imikang nangyare sa kanilang dalawa. “No thanks, mamaya na, may chocolate kasi yan baka magalburuto tiyan ko. Kakain pa lang tayo ng lunch.”

“Galit ka pa rin ba saken? Diba bati na tayo? Bihira kang tumanggi sa pagkain eh.”

“Shunga, hindi na nga ako galit. Nakinig ka ba sa sinabi ko? May chocolate nga yan, baka nga mag-alburuto tiyan ko. Mamaya na lang after kumain ng lunch, para may dessert?” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa binata.

“Okay.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin.

_Wait lang naman, bakit ang ganda ng ngiti?_

_Kyungsoo, kalma._

“Jongin! Ako gusto ko, hindi mo ba ako aalukin?” aniya ni Chanyeol kahilera nila ng upuan na narinig pala ang pag-alok ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Ayaw ko nga! Tiba-tiba kang manguha eh.”

“Gago, madamot ka lang! Kay Kyungsoo ka lang naman palaging nag-aalok eh!”

“Eh binilinan ako ni mama na i-share ko kay Kyungsoo yung baon ko eh.”

“Puro ka dahilan Jongin! Crush mo lang talaga si Kyungsoo eh!”

“Gago! Ayan ka na naman Chanyeol! Manahimik ka na nga diyan! Kakabati lang nung dalawa eh!” Awat ng katabi nitong si Baekhyun na girlfriend ng binata.

Opo mga kaibigan, iyan po ang dahilan ng alitan nila dalawang linggo na ang nakakalipas. Ilang araw inasar ni Chanyeol si Jongin na crush nito si Kyungsoo kaya umiwas ang binata sa dalaga. Lumipas pa ang ilang araw nang mapansin ni Kyungsoo na iniiwasan nga siya ni Jongin. Syempre, pinalaki na makompronta ang dalaga when some going’s gets tough kaya ayon ang ginawa niya pero hindi nga naging maganda ang resulta.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. May naramdaman na naman siya tensyon nang umayos na ng upo si Jongin. “Jongin, gago ka, umayos ka nga diyan. Huwag ka na nga magpaapekto diyan sa Dumbo na yan.”

“KYUNGSOO ANONG SABI MO?”

“PARK ANONG SINISIGAW-SIGAW MO DIYAN?” Puna ng adviser nilang kasama sa bus.

“Wala po ma’am.”

“Good.”

Nakatingin pa rin kay Kyungsoo nang masama ang binata. Binelatan na lang ito ng dalaga.

“Oh, ayos ka na ba diyan Jongin?” baling niya sa katabi.

“Oo, ayos na nga po madam.”

“Okay, iidlip lang muna ako. Pakigising na lang ako kapag maglalunch na. May isang oras pa ata bago makarating sa stop eh.” sabay yuko ng dalaga upang umunan sa baon nitong unan sa kandungan nito.

“Sige po madam.” sagot ni Jongin.

\-----

Nakalipas na ang trenta minuto at napansin ni Jongin na panay na ang paggalaw ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakayuko nito. Mukhang nagiging uncomfortable na ang dalaga sa pwesto nito.

Dahan-dahang tinapik ni Jongin ang natutulog na dalaga upang gisingin at patulugin sa mas kumportableng pwesto ito, “Kyungsoo, umurong ka na dito sa pwesto ko, sa lapag na muna ako uupo, malapit naman na tayo sa stop.” Ngunit hindi umimik ang dalaga at patuloy lang sa paggalaw sa pwesto nito. Buti nasaktuhan na naka-stop ang traffic light kaya dali-daling tumayo si Jongin at dahan dahang inusog at inayos ang pwesto ni Kyungsoo. Nang okay na para sa binata ang pwesto ng kaibigan, bigla namang andar ng bus at wala nang nagawa ang binata kundi sumandal sa likuran ng upuan sa harapan nila at dahan-dahang umupo sa lapag. Mabuti at may kaluwagan ang espasyo sa pagitan ng mga upuan at nakaupo pa rin siya ng kumportable sa lapag.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas ay napalingon sa kaibigang natutulog ang binata pagkatapos tumingin sa cellphone.

_Bakit napakaganda? Bakit napakaanghel kapag natutulog? Parang ang sarap--_

_JONGIN, KUMALMA KA!_

Umiwas na ng tingin ang binata sa kaibigan.

Ang totoo kung bakit talaga umiwas si Jongin sa kaibigan ay dahil totoo ang hinuha ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _Crush niya si Kyungsoo._ Parang lagpas na nga sa pagkakacrush pero hindi pa rin niya makokonsiderang mahal na niya ang kaibigan. Siguro gawa na rin sa nasabing pinanghahawakan ng kaibigan.

_\-----_

_Nasa isang school camping ang section nina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Requirement ng isa nilang subject ito bilang proyekto nila. Kasalukuyan silang nakarest time ng dalawang oras bago ang bonfire nila kaya naisipan nilang magtotropang magkwentuhan muna upang pampalipas oras. Ang topic nila ngayon ay mga prinsipiyong pinanghahawakan nila sa buhay na puro patungkol sa pag-aaral, pakikitungo sa kapwa o pag-ibig ang mga pinag-uusapan nila. Mas maraming patungkol sa pag-ibig._

_“Basta ako, mag-aaral lang ako at pagtatrabuhan ko yung pampaaral ko. Gusto ko talagang maging psychologist eh. Puro kayo pag-ibig mula sa iba. Mabigay muna kayo ng pag-big sa mga sarili niyo.”_

Ayan na nga po si madam Kyungsoo at pagiging against sa pag-big. _Sabi ni Jongin sa isip-isip niya, ayaw na niya kwestyunin dahil matibay ang paninindigan nito sa kung anuman ang prinsipiyo nito._

_“Ikaw ha Kyungso! Bakit napaka-against mo sa pagkakaroon ng love life? Eh doon mas masaya iyong ibang tao eh. Tatanda kang dalaga niyan, makita mo.” Aniya ni Jongdae._

_“Pagiging matandang dalaga? It’s okay for me. Anything that will happen to me, majority of it , will be because of the decisions I made and the choices I chose. Wala akong problema doon. Though I won’t totally close off myself with having a love life or a family in the future pero mas magpofocus ako sa kung saan ako may drive ngayon which is to have a good career in helping people. I will also do my best to live my life without a lot of regrets.” Sagot ng dalaga sa kaibigan._

_Natahimik ang lahat. Inaabsorb ang sinabi ng kaibigan. May mga nakagets pero may iilang iba ang nakuhang punto._

_“Live a life without a lot of regrets? Ibig sabihin may regrets ka na?” Aniya naman ni Seulgi na iilan sa mga iba ang nakuhang punto sa sinabi ng kaibigan._

_“Well, tungkol sa mga prinsipiyo usapan natin diba? So, hindi ko sasabihin!”_

_“Ang daya mo!”_

_At nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan ng magtropa. Ngunit si Jongin? May tila naramdamang hadlang sa pagtingin niya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi pa nga niya nakokonkreto sa isip niya kung crush na niya si Kyungsoo, narinig niya pa ang stand nito about sa love life. And he will respect it._

\-----

Hindi kinakalimutan iyon ng binata. Dahil as much as possible, irerespeto at susuportahan ni Jongin ang gusto ng kaibigang gawin sa buhay nito. Kahit pa na hanggang doon na lang ang magagawa niya para sa kaibigan.

Lumipas pa ang oras at nakarating na sila sa stop nila upang kumain ng lunch. Tumayo na si Jongin upang gisingin ang kaibigan. Medyo malakas na tinapik ni Jongin ang kaibigan para magising ito, “Madam Amethyst, nandito na tayo. Kain na tayo ng lunch.”

Pupungas na bumangon ang dalaga, nagulat siya at nakahiga na pala siya sa pwesto ng kaibigan niya. “Binuhat mo ba ko Kulas?”

_Kulas. Bumalik na yung nickname, nakatulog lang itong babaitang to._ “Ang bigat mo nga madam eh. Akala ko ba nagdidiet ka?”

“Gago! Sinabi ko bang nagdadiet ako para gumaan yung timbang ko?”

“Okay po madam. Kumalma ka. Kumain na nga tayo ng lunch. Hangry ka na eh.” Nalakad na pababa ng bus ang binata para pumunta sa kainan ng stop.

Tumayo na lang ang dalaga at dali-daling kinuha ang baong maliit na shoulderbag na lalagyan ng wallet, cellphone, alcohol spray at panyo niya. “HINTAYIN MO NGA AKO KULAS!”

\-----

Tapos na sila sa pag-tour sa Nature Spring Plant. Pinakita lang naman ang ilan sa machineries and how it function at nagkaroon ng free taste sa ilang bagong labas na produkto ng kumpanya. May pa-giveaway din na 200ml na flavored water sa kanila. Ngayon ay nakapila na sila upang pumasok sa Enchanted Kingdom. Mahaba ang pila dahil marami pala silang nakasabay na ibang school na nagfield trip din.

“Diba nakapunta ka na dito dati Kulas? Ano dapat i-try na rides?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na hinarap niya pa dahil sa likuran niya ito nakapila.

“Rialto, Jungle Log Jam, Flying Fiesta, Rio Grande Rapids, Anchors Away, Space Shuttle, Ekstreme Tower Ride, yung Wheel of Fate or yung ferris wheel nila. Ah! Yung Roller Skater pa!” excited na pagsagot ni Jongin sa dalaga.

“Gago, parang kabisado mo yung complete names ng mga rides ah.”

“Eh syempre, yearly pumupunta kami ng family ko tuwing summer, reunion daw. Diba niyaya nga kita minsan kasi hindi makasama si ate kasi may kelangan siyang tapusin na project sa company niya? Ayaw mo naman kahit pumayag na sina tita.”

“Eh summer nga diba? Ayaw ko kasi sobrang init!”

“Oo na. basta mamaya sumunod ka na lang samin, si Baekhyun kabisado din yung rides. Unahin daw natin yung mga rides na extreme tapos saka tayo mag-rides na may water involved then Flying Fiesta para magpatuyo.”

“Sige sige! Excited na ko Kulas!” May ngiti sa mga labi na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa binata.

 _Ang ganda talaga._ Ani ni Jongin sa isip niya.

“Ano yon Kulas? May sinasabi ka ba?”

 _Shit._ “Ang sabi ko umuurong na yung pila.”

“Ay! Gago ang layo na! kaya pala ang sama nung tingin ng iba saken eh!” dali-daling lumakad si Kyungsoo upang lumapit sa kasunod niya sa pila.

Tatawa – tawang sumunod na lang si Jongin sa dalaga upang umayos na iyong pila.

\-----

Kakatapos lang ng pangatlong ride na pinilahan ng tropa which is ang Carousel. Pampakalma na ride after nilang sumakay ng Anchors Away. Ngayon ay nakapila na sila para sa Rio Grande.

“Gago kayo! Okay na nag-umpisa tayo sa Rialto eh pero tangina nung Anchors Away! Sino ba kasing nagsabing pangatlo mula sa dulo tayo pumwesto ha?! yung puso ko parang nalaglag na doon, pati kaluluwa ko nawala. Ramdam ko pa rin hanggang ngayon!” Bwisit na sambit ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan niya.

“GAGA ANG FUNNY MO KAYA NABANGGIT MO ATA LAHAT NG KLASE NG MURA HAHAHAHAHA TINAWAG MO PA MAMA MO!” Natatawang sabi sa kanya ni Seulgi.

“May kinakatakutan pala si madam eh!” pang-asar na sabi ni Jongin sa dalaga.

“ISA KA PA KAYA JONGIN! PULANG-PULA MUKHA MO TAPOS PUNO PA NG LUHA YUMUKO KA PA GAGO HAHAHAHAHA” banggit ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

“AKALA KO BA YEARLY KANG PUMUPUNTA DITO BAKET HINDI KA PA SANAY?” pang-aasar na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“HOY ISA KA PA CHANYEOL! NAGTALUKBONG KA KAYA NG BIMPO SA MUKHA MO HABANG NAKAKAPIT KA SAKEN.” sabi ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend nito.

Nagpatuloy pa sa asaran at tawanan ang magtotropa hanggang sa sila na ang nakasakay sa ride. Nagkahiwalay ng set sa ride ang magtotropa na ginawa nilang puro babae at puro lalake sa bawat set ng pito. Nagsimula na ang ride ng bawat grupo, nahuli lang ng kaunti ang mga lalake. Sobrang enjoy na enjoy ang lahat at kumukuha ng tiyansa na mas mabasa ng tubig ang bawat isa.

_Ang ganda talaga ng ngiti niya. Ang gwapo._

_Ang ganda niya talaga. Ang cute ng ngiti._

\-----

Kakatapos lang kumain ng meryenda at bumili ng souvenirs ang barkada. Ngayon ay nakapila naman sila para sa Jungle Log Jam. Apatan lang ang capacity ng bawat ride kaya nag-grupo na naman sila. Napasama si Jongin sa grupo nina Kyungsoo dahil pinaghiwa-hiwalay silang mga may alam kung paano kontrolin ang ride.

“Excited ka ba madam?”

“Kinakabahan ako Kulas, ang tarik nung pataas eh!”

“Don’t worry, nandito naman ako.”

“Ewan ko sayo! Baka mamaya umiyak ka na naman.”

“Grabe ka naman!”

Hindi na nakaimik ang dalaga kasi pinapwesto na sila sa ride. Magkasunod silang pinapwestong dalawa sa dulo ng log para may balance daw.

“Ready ka na ba Kyungsoo?” Aniya ni Seulgi pagkasimula ng pag-andar ng ride.

“Oo naman, medyo kalmado pa naman eh.”

“I-enjoy mo na yung view kasi mamaya baka hindi mo na maeenjoy.”

“Huh?”

“Basta! Oh ayan na paakyat na tayo!”

Tuwang-tuwa sa nakikita niya si Kyungsoo. Nakikita niya rin kasi ang unti-unting paglubog ng araw.

“Wow ang ganda naman! Tinitignan mob a Kulas?”

“Kaya kami palaging pumupunta dito dahil dyan.”

“Ahh kaya pala. Ang ganda!”

“Oy madam, humawak ka na ng mahigpit sa handrails. Pababa na tayo.”

“Okay!” Excited na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Excitement na nawala at napalitan ng matitinding mura pagkababa ng chute.

“TANGINA NIYO BAKET HINDI NIYO SINABIHAN NA GANITO TO!” sabay hampas sa hita ni Jongin sa likuran niya.

“OH BAKET AKO LANG HINAHAMPAS MO!”

“EH IKAW KAYA UNA KONG NAKAUSAP ABOUT SA RIDES!”

“EH BAKET ‘NIYO’ SABI MO? ARAY ARAY TAMA NA AYAN NA PAAKYAT NA ULIT OH HUMAWAK KA NA SA RAILS!”

Todo kapit naman at apak sa foot step si Kyungsoo. “MAMA AYOKO NA!”

“WALA MAMA MO DITO OY!”

“MAMA!”

“AYAN NA MADAM PABABA NA!”

“PUTANGINA!!!!!!”

At tuluyan na namang nalaglag ang puso at kumawala ang kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo.

\-----

Natapos na sila sa Jungle Log Jam at naglalakad na palabas sa vicinity ng ride. Si Kyungsoo ay nagmamadaling naglalakad paalis kasi talagang nabwisit na naman siya sa mga kaibigan niya lalo na kay Jongin. Alam na nga nila kung paano siya nag-react sa Anchors Away, niloko pa siyang sumakay sa ride kanina. Hindi niya namamalayan na nakasunod na sa kaniyang naglalakad si Jongin.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Ano na naman Jongin?”

“Ang gulo ng buhok mo, mukha ka nang basang sisiw. Ayusin ko nga.” Malumanay na sabi ni Jongin sabay marahang hinawi at inayos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na nakaharang sa mukha ng dalaga.

Bahagyang natigilan ang dalawa sa nangyare at nagkatitigan.

Tila nag-slow motion lahat ng nasa paligid nila. Tila wala silang naririnig at nakaramdam ng serenity.

Biglang may naalala si Jongin, bilang isang taong hindi naniniwala sa hiwaga ng magic, hindi niya pinaniniwalaan ang tagline ng EK na “The magic lives forever!”.

_Ito ba yung sinsabi nilang ‘magic’?_

Naunang umiwas ng tingin si Jongin. “Tara na, sa Wheel Of Fate daw tayo pipila na last. Maganda na view doon ngayon.” Nauna nang naglakad paalis si Jongin.

Walang imik at nagtataka na sumunod na naglakad si Kyungsoo.

_What just happened?_

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko sure kung madudugtungan ko pa, hanggang dyan lang po talaga kinaya ng powers ko. >.<
> 
> Charot! 
> 
> Baka kapag may Part 2 na yung Kyungsoo update? baka may mahagip na naman tapos ma-energize ako.
> 
> Babyeeeee


End file.
